


Ihr Alles (Her Everything)

by Elliette



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Confusion, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Joy in small things, Loss, Love, Romance, Sad, School, Slice of Life, Sorrow, Unrequited Love, minor character death - Taiyang and Summer (chill people), taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliette/pseuds/Elliette
Summary: Growing up in a powerful and rich family, Weiss Schnee learned the hard way to properly socialize with others her age. Thankfully, a girl who had recently transferred to her class was more than happy to help her.





	1. The Beginning

The sunshine slowly filled the room like any other day. There was nothing but a blue and white themed bed placed at the middle of the room, a desk accompanied by a chair with the same theme, and a small silver laptop on the said desk. The room's wall was completely white that it almost felt immaculate. This was the room of a girl named Weiss Schnee. She was currently a ten year old pompous girl.

She was never the early riser in her family, that being said, she fends off the sunlight by covering her face with her blanket. It was another weekday and the girl wasn't in the mood to go to school. It had been rather distasteful and, quite frankly, boring for the young girl. She had been home schooled  and had been taught various lessons of different subjects. She had also been trained on almost anything you could think of. On top of that, she had passed all the tests of her tutors with flying colors at such a young age. Truly, Weiss Schnee was a rising star. Everyone around her had high expectations and gave her all the praise anyone at that age could ask for.

But because of this, the young girl had grown to be prideful of her own skills and knowledge. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but if you expressed it that much...well, let's just say things are bound to go wrong somehow.

The young little Weiss had been requested—essentially forced as always—to start attending a private school. Her parents not only wanted a perfect daughter but also a daughter who can handle social events with ease. They knew that Weiss wasn't really exposed to the outside world yet, after all. The best way to train her of this was not in a room with a tutor of etiquette but out there with other people. Granted, she'd already studied properly about etiquette and manners but she has yet to actually hold a conversation with people who were the same age as her.

She wasn't annoyed at the fact that she needed to go to school, honestly, studying was something that she had come to enjoy. She was only irritated at the fact that her classmates would be there too. So young Weiss Schnee grew a little bit displeased knowing that she had to go to school today as well. Even at a young age, Weiss didn't like to break any of the rules. She had been mesmerized when her private tutor had taught her the importance of rules and regulation in such a passionate way. Plus, the tutor said that it would please her parents. So the young girl was determined to uphold rules and regulation like her much admired tutor. And she even started to say things like  _'If you start something, you must finish it no matter what.'_ Which was oddly mature for a child but she probably just copied it from some other tutor or a book.

Weiss groaned as she opened her eyes to meet the sun's light directed at her from the window. She got up and prepared for school. Uniforms had always been a mandatory in schools so she went ahead and dressed into her uniform.

* * *

Honestly, school could've been fun for the little Schnee if it weren't for her classmates. The first time she had walked into the classroom was when the teacher had called her and asked her to introduce herself. All of the students were staring at the new girl, being loud and noisy as they chattered. Weiss had long beautiful white hair with crystal blue eyes, she was beyond pretty.

The boys in the classroom were shocked and staring at the pretty young girl in front of them, teasing each other all the while. Some boys whispered while chuckling "You like a girl" over and over to the boy who had been blushing upon seeing Weiss.

Weiss was not used to the loud atmosphere of the room and had grown quite irritated. She didn't hide her irritation at all, in fact. Weiss was showing her scowl right in front of all of them. Then, one of the boys—the one who was blushing—shouted "Ugly!" Weiss glared at the general direction of the shout.

"Children, please behave." The teacher had spoken loudly over all the noise.

After a few seconds, little Weiss decided to talk out loud. "I am Weiss Schnee! I am the eldest daughter of the Schnee family! I will be the heiress of the Schnee Corporation." She said proudly with her head held high.

"Whaaaat? That's lame!" One of the boys shouted. "Tell us something cool!" Another said. "What's your hobby?" The boy who blushed from earlier asked.

"W-What?" Weiss was surprised by the reaction of the class, that never happened before. Weiss would usually be greeted by warm praise and smiles from the people she introduced herself to in that manner. She then tried to regain some of her composure and answered. "I-I like to sing.." She was a little unsure. She had done a lot of activities but were those her hobbies?

"Ohhh! Sing for us then!" One of the girls stated excitedly.

"Alright, that's enough class." The teacher clapped loudly once and looked over at Weiss. "Dear, go ahead and sit down where you'd like."

"Yes ma'am." Young little Weiss nodded and walked over elegantly towards a small desk. She chose to sit at the open desk in front of the class, beside a timid looking girl.

* * *

The bell had rang, a signal for lunch time. Weiss proceeded to grab her lunch box from her white and blue themed bag. It was a silver lunch box with a blue snowflake designing the cover of it. It looked expensive and the children gathered around Weiss upon seeing it. They swarmed around the young girl and prompted to push around each other a bit. That caused a kid to accidentally hit Weiss' head with his elbow, the boy didn't apologize though and this irritated Weiss even more. The crowd began to ask her a lot of questions like "What kind of lunch box is that?" or "What's your favorite food?" and even "That looks expensive Weiss! Are you rich?"

The little Weiss shot up an annoyed glare at the boy who hit her head and then everyone else. "Shut up! Can you please stop swarming me?! I'm trying to eat here!" Came the angry spat of little Weiss. "Learn to respect someone's personal space!" She added fiercely.

The kids knew she was right but they didn't want to admit it. "Weiss, you're so uptight!" Came a complaint. "Yeah! We'll respect it alright!" Another said sarcastically. "Yeah, we'll go away then." The boy who hit her accidentally said in almost a sad voice. "Let's leave her alone." A girl told the others and they quickly agreed and nodded.

Her classmates had started to avoid Weiss ever since that incident. They hadn't talked to her or bothered her and she always kept hearing whispers that included her name. She was being bullied by the rest of the class, although they didn't particularly do anything mean but avoid her. However, she was ostracized and it wasn't easy to deal with either. She put up a strong front and acted tough.

* * *

Now, she doesn't really want to go to school. It's been two weeks since then and she's been alone the entire time. She didn't like how it felt, being alone that is, but she wasn't about to surrender to her ruffian classmates.  _'I just don't understand how they can be so...wild.'_ Weiss thought as she recalled the memories of the kids playing roughly with each other. Was it fun? Weiss hardly thought so. The children had been noisy from day one and Weiss didn't find it amusing. She was raised with proper etiquette and manners, this was just too wild for her. Were kids always like that? Was she different? Was she wrong? She stubbornly told herself that she wasn't wrong and everyone around her was acting inappropriately.

Weiss' limousine arrived at the Lodestar Elementary School and she stepped out of it gracefully. Students still turned to look at the cool long white limousine and the girl that came out of it. It became normal for Weiss now as it happened everyday for the past two weeks.

Nobody told her that peoplea didn't acted this way normally so she thought that it was completely normal for them to act like that. She wanted to believe that she didn't really mind being all isolated either, it gave her time to herself...maybe too much time. Although, she knew, deep inside her heart, she did want at least one person to talk to during her stay in this school.

Little Weiss walked towards her classroom and entered it. She then proceeded to walk straight to her seat in the front, ignoring other students. They could change seats as they pleased everyday, with that much freedom, most students did but Weiss only found that unnecessarily troublesome. The lessons they had were far too easy for the little girl as well. Sometimes she thinks that it's a wasted of time to even be there...but it was what her parents wanted so she complied.

The teacher walked into the class and smiled. "Alright students, settle down." She said as she waved her hand, gesturing for the children to settle in their seats. "Today, we have another transfer student. Treat her well!" She looked over at the door. "Ruby, come inside." She said with a smile. The girl peeked from the door, not showing herself to the rest of the class. "It's alright. There's no need to be afraid. Come inside and introduce yourself to your new classmates." The teacher said gently, convincing the girl with a concerned smile.

She walked timidly to the teacher's side, looking down at the floor. She was adorable to say the least. Although, she looked a little too young.

"Hello...My name is Ruby Rose..." She said quietly, almost inaudible.

"Cool! Is that your natural hair?!" A boy asked very energetically.

"Uhm, I...uh, y-yeah." The girl with short black hair and red tipped highlights timidly answered with a small nod.

Weiss thought that she was a little bit odd. Nobody she knew had that kind of natural hair, she could've sworn the other girl was lying if not for the teacher's approval. Weiss stared at the other girl's silver eyes, it was pretty. She also noted that she was wearing some sort of red hooded cape, which only made it even weirder for young Weiss. Nonetheless, it intrigued her.

Ruby noticed Weiss looking at her so intently. After looking down again, seemingly thinking, she raised her head and smiled at the future heiress. Weiss blushed immediately after seeing the smile and promptly looked away.  _'S-She's cute.'_ Weiss thought inwardly, feeling her heart race. Ruby's expression became sad after seeing the other girl look away almost immediately.

"Alright Ruby, dear, go ahead and sit where you'd like." The teacher told her gently.

Ruby Rose took small and timid steps towards Weiss since there was an open seat next to her but a classmate had stopped her. "Ruby, right? You wouldn't want to be near her! She's mean!"

"Uhm...I—" Ruby tried to utter something but the classmate grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "—Come on! You can sit with me."

Weiss felt a little disappointed at how things turned out but didn't want to show it. Was Ruby going to avoid her too? She didn't like the idea.


	2. A Tad Bit DIfferent

_'I was expecting things to be normal. I would go to the front, state my name, then some students would point out either my hair or my cloak. Things had gone the same as usual except for one small single detail. This girl...I can't really describe her with one word but if I had to then she's...beautiful. She had long white hair, fair white skin, and pale blue eyes that was s-staring at me. Yikes!'_ Ruby quickly stared downward on the ground.  _'W-Why is she staring at me like that?'_ Ruby knew that it was perfectly normal for her newly formed classmates to stare at her when she transferred in but something about this stare was a tad bit different. It drew her in. Ruby then tried to look at the girl again and decided to.... _'Smile!'_ Ruby thought inwardly. The other girl, however, looked away almost immediately. Ruby deflated as she visibly frowned.  _'That was a fail.'_ She thought.

"Ruby, right? You wouldn't want to be near her! She's mean!" A classmate grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her away. "Come on! You can sit with me."

 _'I wanted to ask for her name...'_ Ruby thought.

* * *

After the morning classes, the students naturally had lunch break. Young Ruby took out her boxed lunch and glanced around to see if anyone was watching...and, as she thought, there had been someone watching. She didn't expect that the one watching was the beautiful girl from earlier. As soon as their eyes locked together, the girl looked away yet again. Why was that necessary? Why did she always look away? Was she that shy?

The lunch box itself that Ruby brought was black and red on the inside. It was a pretty normal packed lunch compared to the one that the white haired girl had taken out of her bag. And as if planned, they glanced at each other again but, this time, the white haired girl held the stare a little bit longer before looking away again.

When the girl looked away though, young Ruby noticed something was off. The beautiful girl was being completely avoided by the others. Now, Ruby wasn't dumb, she had seen this type of situation before. When the girl who dragged her from earlier said that Ruby shouldn't be near her, she knew that the girl she thought beautiful was being bullied. However, despite that fact, the expression of the bullied girl was brave, proud, and dignified as she ate lunch on her own. Ruby's admiration towards her deepened. She had never seen someone like that before.

So what happened next, in Ruby's opinion, was purely on impulse. But she may have been a little bit irritated too.

Ruby stood up, walked towards the front of the classroom, and shouted. "WHY ARE YOU BULLYING HER?!" Young Ruby didn't even know her name. They literally had just met. They haven't even talked to each other yet. But something about the girl who sat properly and elegantly made her do things that she's never attempted before much less do before.

Ruby, for a long time now, has been keeping a low profile because she has been forced to move several times thus leaving and entering different schools. So when she shouted in front of everybody in her class, she knew that she threw her so called 'low profile' status out the window.

She awkwardly stood in the front and visibly shrank, her confidence was deflating and so was her stance. Being stared at by a lot of people this intensely was not a pleasant feeling, Ruby confirmed. The cloaked girl looked down and closed her eyes with her arms close to her body.

"You dolt! I'm not being bullied!" Ruby snapped out of her anxiety like magic and looked up at the one who just scolded her and was now pointing a finger at her. Young Ruby did not expect that outcome, far from it.

"I told them to leave me alone." The white haired girl explained with a more controlled voice knowing that the other girl was now listening. She hurriedly grabbed her lunch and Ruby's lunch, walked up to the person herself, hesitantly pulled the hood over Ruby's head, and pulled her hand with a little bit of force towards the classroom's door. They were gone and the classroom was soon filled with chatter.

* * *

"....." After settling down on the only table at the school's garden, the future heiress sighed. "I don't need your help."

Ruby was a little bit surprised by this. "W-What?! If you think you can handle yourself...then you should look at yourself again one more time!" Ruby argued, a bit irritated at the blunt declaration. She tried to help her so this wasn't the attitude Ruby expected.

The girl frowned but her beauty wasn't lessened, at least not in Ruby's point of view. "Ruby, was it? I only said I didn't need your help because you'll only make things worse. You'll get yourself bullied because of me. Think things through."

Ruby suddenly realized why this girl was pushing her away. "I thought you said you weren't getting bullied?" Ruby gave the girl a determined look without giving her the time to answer. "I'm not going to leave you alone if that's what you want. I'll be fine, I'm tougher than I look. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, you kinda already dragged me out here with you. They'd probably think we're friends now or something." Ruby finished with a convincing tone.

It was the girl's turn to be surprised. "I...Well, you placed me in a hard position when you shouted like that. I couldn't think of anything else to make the situation better." She uttered with a less aggressive tone.

"I-I'm sorry. I acted out of impulse. I just couldn't help the thought of you getting bullied." Ruby apologized, her earlier confidence diminishing a little.

"Why? You don't even know me." The girl sitting across from Ruby said.

"To be honest, I don't really know. You just...sort of drew me in, I guess." Ruby shrugged and looked away from the other girl's gaze.  _'So she can look me in the eye after all.'_

When the conversation didn't continue, Ruby felt awkward with the girl who now began to stare at her own lunch. Then Ruby remembered something that the other girl had mentioned earlier. "You said, you told them to leave you alone...Why?" Ruby asked curiously as she looked at the girl again.

The white haired girl looked at Ruby then focused on the food she barely touched one more time before looking back at Ruby. She sighs. "They're just a bunch of ruffians with no regard for personal space and respect. They've been nothing but uncultured swines. They're noisy and they give the teachers a hard time. They do nothing but marvel at something one moment then completely render it no value the next. They're unpredictable and quite honestly, I do not understand their behavior."

Ruby was confused, there were a lot of complicated words she didn't fully understand so she nervously laughed. She found it quite funny how this girl was able to say such things without much filter.

"What?" The girl asked sharply and with bite.

"You said a lot of words I don't understand but...I think I get what you're trying to say." Ruby reached for the pretty girl's head and gave it a gentle bonk, leaving the girl utterly surprised.

"We're still children. They're not noisy, they're just having fun. They're only unpredictable because life will be full of predictable things when we grow up. All of the things you said are just some traits of children. Adults usually say let them be children while they can." Ruby nodded sagely at her last words, obviously taken from someone else.

The girl nodded and tried to understand the information she had just acquired.

"You're pretty weird, huh?" Ruby said sweetly.

The girl looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a little too mature for your age." Ruby chuckled adorably, making the other girl blush.

"Weiss Schnee." The young future heiress said with confidence after relaxing her heart. "My name is Weiss Schnee. Don't ever forget it."

Ruby blinked a couple of times and then smiled warmly at Weiss. The white haired girl only blushing before looking away. "I won't forget it, Weiss!" Ruby said.

They continued to eat their lunch, realizing that they spent too much time chatting. Comfortable silence filled the air as they chew on their food, glancing at one another from time to time.

On their way back, Weiss gave a little tug at Ruby's cloak to draw her attention. Ruby turned to look at Weiss.

"By the way, you s-should smile more." Weiss said, a little nervous. It was almost inaudible. She practiced saying it in her head but it still came out different that what she'd imagined. Young Ruby didn't smile as much for the first four hours that Weiss had met her. Not like Weiss was any different, Ruby had smiled more than her during the past hours.

"What?" Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"I-I said! You should smile more! You l-look better with a smile." Weiss said as she blushed, making Ruby laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this'll be a long fan fiction. I'm excited to write more chapters.  
> Thank you for reading, as always!


	3. When I Think About You

After class that day when Ruby transferred, the cloaked girl said something that caught Weiss off guard.

"We're friends now, right Weiss?" Ruby asked, a little unsure.

Weiss stopped walking and so did Ruby after a couple of steps. Ruby looked back at Weiss with a confused expression.

"Weiss?" Ruby mentions her name softly.

"Yes, Ruby. We're friends now." Weiss declared after seemingly thinking it over.

"Cool." Ruby smiled widely and warmly.

* * *

Ever since then, Weiss Schnee eagerly went to school. The more days she spent with her newly found friend, the more eager she wanted to go to school. It was fun for her but she would never really admit it.

As soon as Weiss got home from school, she quickly went to her room and closed the door, dismissing all the butler that greeted her along the way.

Her face was burning hot and her heartbeat raced in her chest. She covered her face, closed her eyes, and tried to focus. She can't ignore or delay this any longer. She needed to know. What was going on? Why was her heart beating like this? Did she have a fever? Weiss looked at the mirror, she was slightly red. There has got to be something wrong with her, she felt way too nervous over nothing. She's never felt like this before.

She then remembered Ruby's dorky smile, the girl didn't smile all that much, she seemed rather sad most of the time actually but when she smiled, oh when she smiled...she was just so adorably cute. Weiss became even redder and her heartbeat became even faster. What? Why?

Little Weiss tried to calm down by laying down on her bed.  _'Think Weiss! There should be a perfectly good reason for this irregular...feeling.'_ Was it some grave illness that she never knew about? Or worse, nobody even knows it exist yet. Weiss mentally dismissed the idea. It was too outrageous that nobody else knew about it. Was it an allergy? Being red was kind of like a rash wasn't it? But what about her beating heart? She relaxed a little bit as she tried to think of more possible reasons.

Then she hesitantly considered that Ruby Rose was part of the problem and she did always feel that way when around her. And even when she just thinks of her. Now that she thought about it, she was starting to feel weird again and her heart started to skip a beat. Weiss closed her eyes.

Weiss was going to test it. She imagined Ruby sitting next to her in class. Ruby faced her and smiled warmly. The smile that was only ever shown to her. It was oozing with honesty and sincerity. She then opened her eyes, she couldn't imagine more than that. Her heart kept beating like crazy. She raised her hand and placed it on her forehead, her hand facing upward. Was it Ruby's smile? Was she allergic to that? Wait, can people even be allergic to smiles? This was beginning to make no sense at all.

Ruby was the first and only friend Weiss has and the future heiress knew that well. Maybe it was because she treasure their relationship? It was definitely incredibly more interesting when she did things with Ruby. Like playing a simple game of tag. Weiss had never played such a game, mostly because she didn't find it  _'fun_ _'_ or she didn't find it  _'worth trying'_ although she didn't find a lot of children's activities fun anyway. It always seemed like a waste of time. Also because she was never asked to play it. It wasn't exactly a one person game. So when Ruby asked her to play, she didn't hesitate as much as she wanted since she did kind of wanted to try it before she concluded anything.

* * *

Ruby lowered half of her body and looked up at Weiss who was looking down before but now she was staring at Ruby. She blushed. "W-What?" Weiss uttered, a little nervous. It was after school and they had nothing to do but wait for their parents or someone to pick them up.

"Wanna play tag?" Ruby simply suggested as she smiled honestly. She then straightened her body since she got Weiss' gaze and attention now.

"O-Okay. But I'll have you know that I have never played it before." Weiss admitted before looking away. Ruby has gotten used to Weiss' strange habit of looking away so she only smirked.

"Oh, it's easy. Me and my sister used to do it all the time when we were younger." Ruby said with sunny smile. "You just have to run away from the person who's it...and if you're it, you just have to chase someone until you're not it anymore." Ruby explained with one of her fingers pointing up.

Weiss already knew how to play the game but she didn't make a move to interrupt Ruby. Who knows? There might be more to it than what she saw and heard. Otherwise, the future heiress really believed that it was a simple unexciting game of pure exercise. So she only nodded after Ruby finished explaining.

Ruby kept smiling. Weiss kept trying to control her heart. "Alright, I'll be it since you're a beginner." Ruby mentions as she smirked smugly. "I'll count to ten then I'll try and tag you."

Ruby had obtained Weiss' full and undivided attention. Beginner? Weiss smiled, that was going to change soon enough. She has aced all the challenges thrown at her. A simple game of tag was something trivial. She wasn't going to let Ruby tag her until Ruby surrenders, she was determined.

At least that was the plan but...as soon as Ruby finished counting, she sprinted towards Weiss and caught the white haired girl off guard. Ruby was unexpectedly fast. Weiss wouldn't have known because Ruby seemed small and frail. Weiss desperately tried to pull away from Ruby but she was hot on her heels. Weiss didn't expect this at all, she was athletic than most kids. I suppose Ruby wasn't most kids.

After exactly 4 minutes of intense running, Weiss became tired but Ruby visibly looked energetic. The future heiress was athletic, yes, but her stamina was weak,  _real_ weak. On the other hand, Ruby seemed to have a lot of stamina so she eventually caught Weiss. "Tag!" Ruby smiled happily. "You're really fast, Weiss. I haven't given out my best in a long time."

Alright, if Weiss knew that she'd get a satisfying tired but happy smile from Ruby, she would've let Ruby win much  _much_ sooner. Ruby had a knack for making Weiss' heart beat faster than required. Ruby's sweat dripping down her forehead somehow made Weiss uncomfortably red. So, for the first time ever, Weiss didn't mind losing.

* * *

After Weiss was finished remembering her memories of playing tag with Ruby, she then concluded that Ruby was important to her.

Ruby was her only friend. The future heiress also categorized the weird but good feeling as something she felt because it was common to feel when with friends. Not like Weiss had any other friends to compare with anyway.

 


	4. Days To Weeks

Days have passed and Weiss noticed a couple of things about Ruby. Ruby was a shy and awkward girl to begin with but—somehow—when she was with Weiss. She was more open and, in Weiss' opinion, naughty.

Ruby also liked to bend the rules if it meant having fun as long as it didn't hurt anybody. On the other hand, Weiss strictly wanted to follow the rules. Honestly, how they became friends was an awkward start and was beyond mutual interests.

Ruby was also quite smart, of course not as smart as the future heiress but enough for Weiss to admit that Ruby was indeed intelligent. However, the white haired girl did not like how Ruby never use it to the fullest of her potential. Ruby was lazy and she would be okay settling for a barely passing grade. But Weiss found it amusing how Ruby could be worked up about something and use her intellect there. While Weiss wanted to excel at all things, Ruby chose which ones to do well in. _'It's actually quite nice, just choosing what you wanted.'_ Weiss thought.

Weiss also noticed that the cloaked girl always looked down or away whenever she talks with other students. However, when Ruby talked to Weiss, she'd almost always look directly in her pale blue eyes. Weiss found it a little nice since she got the chance to look at Ruby's silver eyes. Her eyes were so rare, it was intriguing to the young future heiress. Although, Weiss often looked away whenever she felt her heart racing.

When Ruby felt remotely sad, she'd wear her red hood. Weiss has not asked why she did that, the white haired girl didn't want to pry too much into the other girl's privacy no matter how much she wanted to know. Ruby also wore the cloak everyday to school. It wasn't against the rules since it'll be like a jacket over the uniform. Weiss just found it a bit odd, maybe it had the same value as Weiss' necklace?

Ruby also loved cookies. Every day, she'd bring cookies for break time. She once mentioned that she baked it on her own. Baking something was impressive for a young girl although, of course, Weiss could also bake without much trouble. But there was something off about Ruby baking...Weiss couldn't figure out what though.

As much as Weiss wanted to know more about her cloaked friend, she couldn't really bring herself to ask the silver eyed girl directly. So she settled with observing her through days to weeks. Not like her staring was a secret, she was always staring when Ruby wasn't looking, paying no mind to the eyes of her other classmates. They had started to whisper about Weiss' strange behavior. Soon, the future heiress found out that her classmates had been talking about her. She ignored it but...she also realized that she was somehow obsessed with Ruby.

It was ridiculous. All Weiss could think about was Ruby. She wanted to know more about her. It had been like this for days. And she was...for the first time, content. She always strives to be the best but with Ruby, she felt at east. Like she didn't need to strive anymore than she has to, that she was enough. It was a really good feeling. A feeling that she didn't want to lose.

* * *

When Weiss was in deep thought about her crisis, Ruby had snuck up behind her.

Looking at the upside down book that Weiss was apparently  _'reading.'_ Ruby held back laughter. If Weiss could read books upside down, Ruby would be really  _really_ impressed.

The red cloaked girl proceeded to put her arms around Weiss' neck, hugging her from behind. "What cha doin' Weiss?" Ruby asked the now frozen girl.

Weiss blushed incredibly so as she realized that Ruby was behind her, hugging...her. The white haired girl's heart pounded like crazy. She only hoped that Ruby wouldn't notice it. "R-R-Ruby! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ruby laughed out loudly as she leaned her head towards Weiss' left shoulder. "Don't be so angry Weiss. I was just asking. And...you have your book upside down again." Ruby teased the future heiress as she smirked. Although, her face was hidden since she was leaning on the white haired girl's shoulder. Weiss sometimes end up trying to read an upside down book when she was thinking very  _very_ deeply. Ruby found it incredibly hilarious.

Weiss continued to blush heavily but tried hard to regain composure after closing her book. "I was just thinking. I have...questions left unanswered in my head. I'm trying to solve them..." The blue eyed girl admitted. She wasn't really the type to tell people her problems but Ruby was special. Ruby was her friend.

"Hmmm, well then, why don't we solve those questions together?" Ruby raised her head and smiled warmly at Weiss. The future heiress always felt nice when Ruby smiles. It was like Ruby was reassuring her that everything's going to be alright. She felt secure, safe, and enough.

"Actually, most of the questions are about you." Weiss stated clearly as she glanced at Ruby with only her eyes. Their faces were close, way too close.

Ruby lets go of Weiss and darted over to her front. "About me?" Ruby looked confused and curious.

"Yes." Weiss paused a bit before continuing. "You be completely honest with you, I have never had any friends besides you, Ruby." Weiss said. This was her chance to ask Ruby questions without sounding...weird.

"Mhmm...I see." Ruby let out an almost sad tone with a hint of curiosity. "If that's the case, then go ahead and ask me any questions you want. I'll answer them as much as I can." Ruby reassured the blue eyed girl bouncing back to her usual self with a warm smile.

"Really?!" Weiss let out before covering her mouth. Oops, that was too loud. She got a little excited there. Ruby snickered and held back a laugh. Weiss was adorable too, she just didn't see it herself.

"Then, after school, let's talk." Weiss demanded in her usual commanding tone. Ruby comically saluted before nodding and walking towards her chair, right beside the future heiress.

* * *

They got out of class together and headed straight for their favorite table—the only table in the garden. Sitting down, Ruby made a face.

"Okay, so...bring on the questions!" Ruby declared with an exaggerated fist bump in the air.

Weiss, having spent some time with the cloaked girl, anticipated the excitement of Ruby. "Alright Ruby, some of my questions can be personal. So feel free to say pass if you want to."

"Sure." Ruby simply said with her lips curled upward.

"Okay, first question, why did you end up transferring here?" Weiss fired the first question at Ruby.

"Well, my uncle is a private pilot. We move a lot 'cause of his work." Ruby mindlessly answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uncle?" Weiss curiously asked, wanting further explanation.

"Oh, right...My uncle.." Ruby paused looking away, trying to find the right words. She looked pained.

Weiss' eyes was slowly filled with worry. "It's okay Ruby. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Ruby looked at Weiss.  _'Weiss is my friend. I have to eventually tell her things about me.'_ Ruby thought inwardly.

"Weiss, we've been friends for almost three months now. I know it's a short time but I think of you as an important close friend. I want to tell you." Ruby told her friend with a little more courage, her eyes filled with determination.  _'Besides, I don't know when I'll leave...'_

"My uncle started raising me when I was six. My parents...they're..they're already gone." Ruby gently said with a quiet voice enough for Weiss to hear. Ruby seemed sad, she seems sadder than her usual self when Weiss wasn't around.

Weiss didn't really know what to say or what to do. Was it fine to continue asking questions? No, she decided against it. What Ruby needed right now was top priority to Weiss. She needed to be consoled. Weiss has never done that before so she's unsure of what to do. The white haired girl felt her heart skip a beat as she decided to take a risk. The future heiress extended her hand towards Ruby, drawing it back and forth in hesitation. Finally, she placed a hand on Ruby's back. Ruby was a bit surprised and looked at Weiss. Weiss hesitated a bit but continued to slowly hug Ruby, wrapping her arms around her.

Ruby's warmth was relaxing for the blue eyed girl. Was it the same for Ruby? Weiss hoped so. Seconds became minutes. It was relaxing and the silence was comforting. Ruby wasn't crying—she didn't cry—but she appreciated Weiss' gesture. 

"Ruby?" Weiss called out quietly.

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby replied almost whispering.

"Are you okay now?" Weiss asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, thanks Weiss. I'm really glad I met you." Ruby parted with Weiss with a large smile on her face.

Weiss' heart raced and she blushed slightly but looked at Ruby's eyes. "I'm glad I met you too Ruby."

 _'I didn't really get to ask more questions but I think I'll know Ruby more in time. I don't need to rush. Slowly, bit by bit.'_ Weiss thought as she relaxed into a smile.


	5. Crush and Talents

For some time now, a boy in Weiss' class has been acting tough and kind of mean to her. Despite that, he actually secretly likes her. It wasn't really uncommon, it was a normal circumstance. The boy's name was Cardin Winchester.

"Cardin! What are you trying to do?!" Weiss fiercely shouted as her expression became cold and angry. Her right hand shaking—not in fear but in anger—while her left gripped Cardin's wrist away from Ruby with force.

Cardin had attempted to grab Ruby's shoulder. Weiss perceived this as danger and quickly took action. The boy wasn't really going to harm Ruby or anything of that manner. He just wanted to talk with Weiss alone. Unfortunately for him, Weiss didn't like anyone touching her friend.

"I-I..just" Cardin whispered under his breath. He typically hasn't grown in height or size yet, making it easier for the future heiress to be equal in strength.

"Well? I don't like bickering. Just spit it out. I'm listening." Weiss harshly said as she let go of Cardin's wrist. Ruby only looking at both of them now with a tense expression.

"I just...wanted to talk to you." Cardin did spit it out with some hesitation.

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "What about?"

"C-Can we be alone?" Cardin muttered as he looked at Ruby who was staring at them.

"No. Just tell me." Weiss replied with her eyes dead serious and cold.

Cardin hesitated and blushed quite a bit. "I..I've..." He started looking at Ruby and then back at Weiss. "I've always liked you..Weiss."

Weiss was surprised, she wasn't expecting this _at all_. It was a confession? How could she have thought otherwise? Oh, right, Cardin had been one of the bullies from the start. Not that she'd admit that she was bullied, she was the one who asked them to leave her alone.

"You just make me feel like we—I'm not worth it." Cardin continued after not hearing a response. "And then this Ruby girl came along and she's...so close to you now. What makes her so different?"

"Ruby stood up for me while everyone else just nodded and went with the flow. Nobody ever broke it because they're scared to be different. People are scared of the unknown, at least that's what I heard from my mother. However, I dare to be above this  _social rule._ " Weiss answered with confidence, staring at Cardin's averting eyes.

Cardin didn't reply, he didn't say a word. He walked away briskly not looking back at the two.

Weiss sighed deeply, a bit relieved. "You alright, Ruby?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Weiss replied pridefully, looking away.

"Weiss..." Ruby reached for the white haired girl's hand. "It's okay. I'm the only one here."

Weiss dropped the act slowly and stared at Ruby, holding her hand tightly. "Yes...well, I'm alright. No harm done, really."

Ruby smiled gently and Weiss had completely relaxed. They've really come a long way in such a short time.

"He said he liked you though. Why didn't you answer him?" Ruby wondered as they walked together side by side.

"Cardin already said it himself, he wasn't worth it. Well, I suppose that would be very harsh. I'll properly reject him tomorrow."

Ruby chuckled a bit. "So you know when you're being harsh."

"Oh shut up." Weiss replied, only maintaining a scowl for a few moments before smiling.

* * *

During lunch, the two girls had always claimed the only table in the garden. They're eating together like usual when Ruby started up a conversation.

"Weiss, hey.." Ruby called out after swallowing. The white haired girl flipped her head and looked at her. "I heard you like to sing?" Ruby finished her question.

"Yes, I do like to sing." Weiss answered briefly after a quizzical expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know until now. I mean I heard you sing in our music class but..I didn't know you liked it. You've always been good at everything so I couldn't tell." Ruby began to shove food into her mouth again.

"Hmm." Weiss pondered as she shoved food onto her spoon. "Would you like to hear me sing?" She asked before elegantly put her spoon in her mouth.

"I'd love to." Ruby beamed and excitedly smiled at Weiss.

"Alright then." Weiss swallowed her food and stood up with poise. "Just a short one."

She started to breathe in and...

 

> Let's go in the garden
> 
> You'll find something waiting
> 
> Right there where you left it
> 
> Lying upside down
> 
>  
> 
> When you finally find it
> 
> You'll see how it's faded
> 
> The underside is lighter
> 
> When you turn it around
> 
>  
> 
> Everything stays
> 
> Right where you left it
> 
> Everything stays
> 
> But it still changes
> 
>  
> 
> Every so slightly
> 
> Daily and nightly
> 
> In little ways
> 
> When everything stays

 

Ruby stared at her friend for the entirety of the song. Weiss' voice was beautiful, you could even say it was enchanting. There was something about the way she sang that made it relaxing and loving.

After singing, Weiss glanced at Ruby and took her seat again.

"Your voice is amazing, Weiss." Ruby complimented with a bright smile. "I bet you can become a singer with it."

"What do you mean? I'm already a singer!" Weiss proudly said as she pouted at Ruby.

"Ah right." Ruby chuckled at Weiss' pouting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Everything Stays by Rebecca Sugar in Adventure Time. Feel free to check it out. I love that song. <3  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Leaving

Weiss and Ruby had become the closest of friends over the course of four months. Unfortunately, Ruby had bad news to tell her beautiful blue eyed friend.

After class that day, Ruby was walking towards the garden with Weiss as usual. They often came there to pass the time until Ruby's uncle came to pick her up. Weiss had a limousine pick her up on time after school everyday though but she always chooses to wait for her friend's guardian.

"Weiss.." Ruby started. Weiss glancing at Ruby momentarily after hearing her name. "I have something to tell you."

Weiss' heart skipped one beat. "What is it?" She replied as she stiffly looked ahead rather than at Ruby.

"I'm moving again." Ruby uttered with a small frown.

The white haired girl's face fell flat as they sad down at their table.

Weiss didn't want to believe it. She was surprised at how random and sudden this was. Sure, she knew that Ruby often moved but not like this, not at the middle of the school year.

"You're...You're leaving?" Weiss asked solemnly.

"Yeah.."

Silence befell the two as moments pass them by. Weiss and Ruby glancing at one another without words coming out of their mouths. They sat there, not knowing how to proceed with the conversation, the shock sinking in. Until one of them broke the silence.

"When are you leaving?" Weiss asked with a sad and pained expression, not daring to look at Ruby.

"Uncle said we'd be gone by the end of this week."

"Where are you going..?" Came another question.

"Menagerie. It's...pretty far. Ozpin, the guy my uncle's working for, has some business there."

"I see." Were the only words that came out of Weiss' mouth. So she was going to have to say goodbye to her best friend?

"Are you ever coming back here?" Weiss asked after a while, hopeful eyes began to shine as she faced Ruby.

"I..I don't know." Came the reply from the cloaked girl.

Weiss lowered her head in thought. She wasn't going to see Ruby again. She isn't going to see Ruby again? She didn't like that idea at all.

"I'll miss you.." Ruby looked at Weiss with eyes of concern. "And hey, we can always keep in touch with our scrolls."

Weiss looked up at Ruby with a small worried smile. "Yes.."

"Don't worry about it so much Weiss." Ruby said with a forced smile until she suddenly thought of an idea. "Okay, how about this, I'll promise I'll come back to you."

"You shouldn't promise something you can't keep Ruby." Weiss scolded but smiled anyway at her friend's effort.

"No, no! I'm serious. I'll come back someday." Ruby smiled widely.

"Alright, Ruby...I'll be waiting." Weiss said, her spirits lifted up a little. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. Was it a white lie? But the thought of seeing Ruby again someday made things a little lighter. It made things bearable. And if Ruby didn't come back to her, she'd definitely found a way to come to Ruby.

Weiss wondered if that was normal for friends?

* * *

Ruby extended her hand towards Weiss.

"Would you care to join me for a day of fun?"

Ruby had planned their last day together. Tomorrow, she'll be leaving with her uncle and Ozpin on a private plain. Ruby wanted to have a memorable and fun day with the young future heiress. Weiss doesn't have any complaints as she wished for the same thing.

Ruby had made her way towards Weiss' hou—mansion. The front entrance consisted of huge double doors accompanied by white stairs.

Weiss took Ruby's hand as she let her lips smile slightly. She started to slowly descend the few steps with Ruby's assistance.

"What have you planned for today?" Weiss questioned curiously.

"It's a secret." Ruby had a sly smile on her face as soon as the words were let out. It was going to be a great day.

Weiss quietly raised one of her eyebrows at Ruby's declaration of a secret.

"I didn't really think much about it but your family's really rich huh, Weiss?" Ruby let out carelessly as they got in a black sedan, trying to change the subject.

Weiss didn't answer, she only nodded at the acknowledgement. Ruby had never judged her or treated her any different because of different statuses in life. That's what makes Ruby unique, the good kind, at least in Weiss' opinion anyway.

"You must be Weiss Schnee, heard all about you—Actually Ruby won't stop talking about you." A dark haired man facing towards the backseat greeted Weiss with a sly smile. Hmm, where did she ever seen that smile before? Weiss only stared at the man who was in front of the wheel.

"Weiss, this is my uncle Qrow, Qrow Branwen. Weiss, uncle Qrow, uncle Qrow, Weiss." Ruby introduced them while pointing out who is who, all the while smiling widely.

"Hello mister Branwen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Weiss said politely and a bit awkwardly. Qrow now moved to face foward, his hands on the wheel.

"Huh, so she really is a princess. Just call me Qrow." The dark haired man shifted his eyes at the mirror to look at Weiss.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby scolded.

"So kiddo! Where to?" Qrow asked, his grin staying.

* * *

They arrived at somewhere wide, like golf ball area but without the golf balls. The area was mostly sand, dirt, and grass. Weiss couldn't help but think  _'What are we going to do here?'_

As soon as Weiss asked that in her head, Ruby smiled widely at her as if she knew what Weiss was thinking.

"I'll go get the plane." Qrow said before he left towards a huge hangar.

"Plane?" Weiss' eyebrow, now doubting if Ruby planning was a good idea.

"Relax Weiss. It'll be fun! I promise." Ruby displayed a shit eating grin and Weiss' worries doubled.

After a few moments, Qrow pulled out his plane from the hangar and drove it slightly next to them.

Ruby started to wear a sort of equipment tightly around her body.

"Uhh" Weiss was staring at Ruby now, curiously and a little unsure of what will transpire.

"Relax!" Ruby almost yelled as she finished strapping up. "Now, just come here and put this on."

Weiss hesitated quite a lot but Ruby insisted even more. So there they were, strapped in together, two peas in a pod. Weiss being in the front and Ruby protectively at the back.

"Alright, let's get in!" Ruby said as she forced Weiss to walk with her into the plane.

* * *

 

"Ruby! What were you thinking! We're waaaay too young for this!" Weiss complained as she loomed over below them. The wind quickly passing them by, it felt like it was going to sweep them.

"I do this all the time! We'll be fine!" Ruby tried to dismiss Weiss' worries.

Ruby started to force Weiss forward and off the plane. The blue eyed girl panicked and her heart raced even faster.

"Don't you da—Aaaah!!" Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Ruby had pushed and jumped off the plane.

Ruby figured Weiss needed a push and they were going to miss the drop zone.

"Ruuuuuby!" Weiss screamed and pleaded, her beautiful voice lost in the wind. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop Worrying!" Ruby countered laughing as she said it.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss scowled and shouted.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked in a hopeful voice.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss exclaimed even further.

"Well, that's why we just jumped!" Ruby explained, trying to calm the future heiress.

"You're insane! You insufferable little re—!" Weiss was cut off as she grunted slightly at the parachute opening. Ruby had pulled it open. She also decided to grab Weiss' free hands in a way to calm her down.

"You okay, Weiss?" Ruby asked since Weiss became quiet.  _'Did she faint?'_

"Y-Yeah." Weiss answered meekly.

It was a long way down. It wasn't really quiet since they were piercing through the wind but...it was pleasant. Ruby was now hugging Weiss together with her hands. It was warm despite the cold air around them. The white haired girl hadn't spoken a word even though she was complaining nonstop before this.

Ruby lets go of Weiss to steer the parachute as to land safely. "Feet!"

* * *

"You're insane." Weiss commented as they sat down after removing the equipment.

Ruby only chuckling. "Sorry."

"You could've at least gave me instructions." Weiss scolded lightly.

"We're alive aren't we?" Ruby laughed right after, Weiss joining her.

The laughter died down after a while.

"Me and my sister used to skydive together. I miss her a lot." Ruby admitted.

"Oh, I never asked about that. Where is your sister?" Weiss asked as she looked at Ruby.

"My sister's name is Yang. She was taken by her real mother. She's probably living with her somewhere." Ruby solemnly answered.

"I see. Well, I hope she's fine and happy." Weiss let her face display a concerned smile, reaching for Ruby's hand.

"Yeah. I hope so too." Ruby smiled as she squeezed Weiss' hand. "Wanna go again?"

Weiss averted her eyes but smiled. "Well, it was scary but...I suppose it was fun."

Ruby snickered. "You suppose?"

"It was fun...but only with you." Weiss smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever do skydiving without proper guidance and equipment and such! Just don't copy the actions here. This is purely fiction.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Passing of Time

Weiss had been ignoring the lecture in class and was daydreaming about Ruby. The last time they had seen each other was at a private airport five years ago. The two had been hugging each other and Weiss was tearing up.

Ruby could hear Weiss' light sobbing. "Don't be such a cry baby!" Ruby jested as they parted.

"I am not a cry baby!" Weiss fought back. Both chuckling after scowling at each other. Weiss quickly wiped her tears.

"I'll miss you Ruby." Weiss' voice cracked.

"Me too. You take care, alright?" Ruby tried to smile but gave up half way and frowned.

Weiss nodded. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't."

* * *

Weiss' consciousness came back and her mind tried to focus on the lecture. It's been five years since then...a lot has happened. Weiss was officially the heiress of her grandfather's company. Weiss also began to sing on the stage for thousands of people. The young heiress has also graduated elementary with flying colors and was now a third year high school student in a prestigious school named Luminous.

Weiss became popular and despite her attitude, she managed to make friends on her own. Thinking about the times she spent with her new friends and the times she spent with Ruby, she finally realized that she saw Ruby differently. Weiss realized that she liked Ruby in that way. She missed her too. Weiss has been communicating with her through her scroll, sometimes they'd even call. But it wasn't as often as she liked.

Ruby had encouraged Weiss to sing in front of thousands of people so when she learned that Weiss has become a big hit singer, she was more than happy. Ruby even started saying that she was Weiss' number one fan. Ruby often watched Weiss' concerts on her scroll whenever she had free time.

Ruby didn't stay in Menagerie for long either. She had always been moving around so much that she got used to that kind of lifestyle. She was as socially awkward as ever but she managed to make good friends in the schools that she enrolled to.

Ruby had asked Qrow multiple times about when they're going back to Atlas during the years that had passed them by. Qrow knew that Ruby needed to settle down somewhere and Atlas was as good a choice as any. He knew that it wasn't such a good idea to keep Ruby in tow all the time. The kid needed to grow and be a bit independent.

* * *

"Kiddo, we're moving soon." Qrow gave Ruby a sly smile.

"Again? Where to?" Ruby asked, her tone having no interest at all.

"Me and Oz go way back so I asked him if he could let you settle down somewhere..." Qrow's shit eating grin widen in Ruby's squeal. "What about Atlas?"

Instead of words, Ruby spew out more squealing as she jumped up and down, finally jump hugging her uncle with a ridiculously wide smile. Qrow took it as a yes.

* * *

After a month, Ruby had finally settled down in Atlas. Ozpin made arrangements for Ruby to attend a prestigious school. It was in his knowledge that Weiss Schnee also attended this school. He gave Qrow a small knowing grin when he told Qrow where Ruby was attending. Qrow was clueless though. Ozpin was sponsoring Ruby's scholarship. Only the best for his godchild.

All that's left was Ruby's apartment which Qrow is more than happy to pay for. Qrow had a condition though, Ruby needed someone to look after her. Ozpin had a solution: Glynda. Qrow's expression became one of worry as he heard the suggestion. But Ozpin knows his way around with words and convinced Qrow that Glynda was his best option. Glynda was a close friend and she was a teacher at Luminous. Besides, Ozpin made it a point that they could split the apartment's rent. Ruby didn't know what to feel about living with her teacher but she didn't really have much of a choice. At least the apartment was big.

* * *

Qrow stacked up the unpacked boxes. They just finished moving Ruby's stuff in the apartment.

"Alright kiddo, here's the keys. Make sure to go to a key smith to make you and Glynda spare keys. I already have one. Glynda should move in soon." Qrow breathe in and out as he handed the keys over to Ruby. "Be careful Ruby. If anything happens, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know uncle Qrow. You've been telling me the same thing since we got here." Ruby smiled. "I'll be fiiiiine."

"You have school tomorrow. I know you'll be fine. I'm just a little worried. I won't be here." Qrow told Ruby with a worried tone.

"You worry too much uncle Qrow. I'm not a kid anymore." Ruby smiled warmly at Qrow. As soon as Qrow returned the smile, Ruby sprinted to the door and shouted on the way. "Anyway, I'm heading out!"

 _'She's growing up so fast, short-stack.'_ Qrow continued to smile as Ruby went out.

Ruby was excited that she was finally here in Atlas but she made it a secret from Weiss. She wanted to surprise her. It was a school day, she was planning to head out to her new school. It wasn't far, just a few blocks. So Ruby started walking.

Ruby knew that Weiss would be in school. She wanted to check it out but she wanted Weiss to be surprised when she gets introduced to class just like back in elementary. So getting caught by the heiress wasn't an option. But if there was a chance she saw Weiss that would be awesome, granted that she needs to be hidden from her best friend.

Ruby saw the gate from afar, it was big. She casually passed through it and went into one of the buildings, curiously.

 _'Weiss is probably in one of these classrooms. I just don't know which...'_ Ruby pondered as she walked along the hallway. The campus was huge, it was for high school students and college students. There were at least 6 buildings in the campus. Honestly, Ruby didn't know where she was much less know if the building she was in was for high school students. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be there without a guide?

Ruby blindly walked in the campus grounds, finding all sorts of places. There was a small garden in front of a chapel. There was a pretty big cafeteria and a huge library. Ruby couldn't help but think they care about academics a whole lot here. Ruby started to imagine walking around with Weiss, just talking. It would be fun. They'd catch up on stuff and talk for hours. She'd smile warmly at Weiss and Weiss would smile back at her. Just like before.

Suddenly at that moment, the bell rang. It shocked Ruby enough to make her heart skip a beat.  _'Oh, it's just the school bell.'_ Ruby kept walking through the hallway, classrooms at both sides. Then the doors opened, students filing out of the rooms.

* * *

 _'Finally, I thought this class would never end.'_ Weiss thought inwardly as she packed up her things.

The hallways began to be flooded by students. Weiss was in sync with all the wave of walking students, she made her way to her locker. She quickly input the code _'7829'_ and opened it.

"Hello Weiss." A red head called out as she opened her own locker, two lockers away from Weiss'.

"Pyrrha, hello." Weiss greeted and elicited a small smile.

"The others wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today?" Pyrrha casually asked the heiress.

Weiss closed her locker, glancing at Pyrrha. "I'm sorry Pyrrha. I have practice during Monda—" Weiss stopped mid sentence as a black hair with red dyed tips was caught in her eyes. Plus the cloak....it can't be. There was no way. Ruby would've told her. And why here of all places? But....

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, making almost all students turn their heads towards her expect for that person. The cloaked person kept walking, each step faster than the previous one as if she was trying to get out of there.

Weiss had an incredible surging urge to chase after that person who might or might not be Ruby. If there was a chance..even a slight chance...then she'd take it. After making a decision, Weiss didn't waste much time, she sprinted towards the girl.  _'Ruby!'_

As soon as Weiss had the chance to reach the girl, she grabbed and pulled the cloaked person's arm forcefully, not caring how rude that was. "Ruby?" She tried calling out again, a little desperately.

The girl turned her head and chuckled nervously. Blue eyes met silver. "H-Hey...Weiss....I was just...uhh"

"You dolt! Why are you running away?! Where are you going? Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you...?! I...you.." Emotions filled Weiss' heart and the bite to her words steadily left with each sentence. She began to tear up, looking down on the floor. Still holding onto Ruby's arm, her grip not faltering. There was no way Weiss would let go.

Ruby's expression became soft and warm. Weiss had been waiting just like she said. Maybe she should've just shown herself to Weiss as soon as she got to Atlas. But right now, Weiss needed her. Ruby was sure Weiss was doubting herself because Ruby stupidly ran away.

Ruby approached Weiss, got a little closer, and hugged her gently but firmly. "I'm sorry Weiss."

Students who stopped to watch the commotion now dissipated and went on their way.

"Feel better?" Ruby teased with a small chuckle, still hugging Weiss.

Weiss returned the hug and nodded. Ruby let Weiss' head rest on her shoulder. It's been such a long time but there are still some things about Ruby that never changed. Ruby still smells like roses. She still has her cloak but it seems to be sewed to her size now. She still had dark hair with red tips. Ruby still had her beautiful enchanting silver eyes that Weiss loved. Ruby was still cute and adorable.

There were also things about Ruby that...changed. Although her hair was a bit longer on her left side now, it framed Ruby's face perfectly. She's grown quite tall, she was smaller than Weiss before but she's maybe two inches taller than Weiss now.  _'Ruby also obtained such...a mature body for such a young age.'_ Weiss thought inwardly as she hugged Ruby, blushing ever so slightly.

The hug ended and Weiss was met by an incredibly cute smile. Weiss couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello!" Pyrrha approached the two. "It seems that you're close with Weiss. I've never seen her hug someone before."

Weiss paused for a bit and stared at Pyrrha's chest...there was no way. Was she the one who's left out?!

"Ah yes, Pyrrha, this is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss introduced the two to each other, her demeanor returning to normal.

"Hey Pyrrha. I'm Weiss' best friend." Ruby felt proud at her own declaration. Weiss only moved to place a hand on her face quietly.

"Weiss' best friend?" Pyrrha smiled widely. 'That's rather interesting. Weiss always had difficulty making friends. How did you two meet?"

"Hey! They're the ones who're being difficult, not me!" Weiss defended herself with a scowl.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Ruby winked at Pyrrha, earning another scowl from the heiress. "We're sort of childhood friends. We were classmates during elementary."

"Oh I see, so that's why." Pyrrha hummed in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Weiss asked the silver eyed girl, a little harshly than intended.

"Oh, uhh, I wanted to see the school." Ruby answered nonchalantly, her eyes wondering about.

Weiss raised one of her eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"I'm transferring here!" Ruby responded with an ecstatic smile. "I got scholarship and everything."

Weiss' eyes widen at the information. She was happy. "You? In this prestigious school? Are you sure they didn't make a mistake?"

"Who do you take me for? No mistake princess! I'll be in the same class tomorrow. Save me a seat?" Ruby smiled warmly. She missed this, they both did.

Pyrrha only stood there, analyzing and observing the two. Ruby has an understanding of Weiss, interesting. Even if Weiss sounded a little condescending, Ruby didn't take it in a bad way. I suppose that's what Ruby meant about being her best friend. Pyrrha hasn't seen Weiss smile this much before. She only hopes that things will turn out for the best, already sensing the kind of relationship the two had.

"That's wonderful news, Ruby. And the seats are assigned so I can't save you a seat....but I can request the teacher for you to be beside me. It shouldn't be that hard." Weiss smiled warmly. "Do you have anything to do after you tour the school?" Weiss asked casually with a smirk.

"I'm free right now." Ruby smiled like a puppy.

"Good. I have training, I'd like you to come with me." Weiss dictated as if Ruby had no choice. Weiss nodded at Pyrrha and started to walk off.

"Oh my gosh, awesome." Ruby's eyes widen as she squealed. She then waved Pyrrha goodbye and followed Weiss.

Pyrrha only smiled.  _'Now...I wonder where Jaune is..'_


	8. Training

"Sooo...you're..doing great." Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"Ruby, normally people would ask how they are, not tell them how they are." Weiss sarcastically replied.

"But aren't you? You're at the top of your class, you're singing to thousands of people, you've become a heiress like you always wanted. You're amazing Weiss!" Ruby squealed at the end of her sentence.

"Ruby...I'm just doing my best. It's not a big deal." Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled at Ruby's antics.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! It's a huge deal! You're awesome Weiss." Ruby's smile widen and she became that much more adorable in Weiss' eyes.

 _'If I'm that awesome, would you want to be my girlfriend?'_ Weiss thought but she knew she could never say it.

They stopped in front of a white limousine in the parking lot of the school. The driver was already beside the car door, awaiting their arrival. He opened the car door for the two. Weiss casually entered the vehicle and looked up at Ruby. Ruby was staring at her.

"Well?" Weiss gestured Ruby to get in.

"Ah right!" Ruby nervously smiled and got in the limousine with her best friend.  _'I forgot how rich Weiss is.'_ Ruby said inwardly as she settled next to Weiss in the limousine.

 _'Ack!'_ Ruby was internally surprised at Weiss' soft touch on her hand. It was a bold move but all Weiss could think was Ruby and they often held hands before when they were children. Ruby was finally here. Ruby glanced at Weiss then out the window. She flipped her left hand upside down to hold Weiss' hand. Then they smiled, almost simultaneously.

They arrived at Weiss' mansion. Ruby had been here before but only at the entrance, this was the first time she's ever going inside.

Weiss held Ruby's hand even as they got off the vehicle. She lead Ruby inside in a very superior presence.

"Leave us." Weiss commanded the butler waiting for them inside. The butler complied with no hesitation, no doubt used to the heiress' whims.

Despite Weiss' commanding presence, Ruby wasn't nervous, she held Weiss' hand. Everything was alright. Besides, why would she be nervous? Weiss was with her. So they walked and walked along the left hallway of the mansion. To their right were tall windows, decorated with expensive looking curtains. To their left were doors—lots of doors—that lead to places Ruby didn't know.

Weiss led Ruby to a studio. Ruby's eyes widen at the sight. It was a fancy studio room with all the new high tech equipment. A man in a black suit and tie was sitting in front of what seemed to be the main controls for the equipment. He had dark green messy hair and a pair of thin glasses.

"Miss Schnee, you're rather late." The man took a peek at Ruby and then at the held hands with curious eyes. He slowly raised an eyebrow but quickly dropped it. "I suppose you have your reasons besides you're always on time, being late once in a while proves to me that you're human."

"Thank you Dreciel." Weiss bowed a little due to respect. She then pulled Ruby, making her stand in front of her and letting go of her hand. "This is Ruby Rose. She will be observing today's session."

"H-H-Hello Mr. Sapphire, sir. I'm a big fan." Ruby blinked her eyes three times and then stared at the sitting man in front of her in awe.

"Please, call me Dreciel." He said with a small smile.

Weiss noticed Ruby blushing ever so slightly. "Let's get started, shall we?" She said hastily with a little  _'tsk'_ at the end that wasn't really audible.

Weiss stepped inside the recording room and took her place in front of an expensive microphone.

Dreciel pressed a button and spoke into a mic of his own for Weiss to hear. "Alright Weiss, if you really want to publish your own album and have more concerts, you have to keep practicing your songs and the new songs you write."

Minutes passed and Weiss couldn't really concentrate. Ruby was right beside Dreciel and was staring at the controls...or his hands. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here. Ruby was quiet, usually she'd be talking Weiss' ear off. Ruby was just staring at the controls, sometimes glancing at Dreciel. Dreciel then looked up at Ruby, and gave her a headset.

Finally, Ruby could hear Weiss sing. Ruby stared directly at Weiss now, making her blush and make a mistake.

"Okay okay, stop." Dreciel clapped once, an old habit. "Weiss, your usual emotions aren't there. You're somehow..giddy."

"She's cute!" Ruby chimed in. Making Weiss widen her eyes and her blush deepen.  _'C-Cute? Me?'_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little bit...distracted." Weiss looked away and covered her face.

"Hmm.." Dreciel leaned forward. "How about you sing this?" He pressed a few buttons on the controls effortlessly and music played through Weiss' blue headset. Ruby could hear an upbeat song that she never heard before.

"What? You still have this? I told you to delete it!" Weiss complained but blushed heavily. It was the song she wrote when she realized her feelings for Ruby.

"I kept it because it's really nice and I can feel the love seep through my heart. It's full of emotions. Your emotions. Now, Weiss Schnee, sing." Dreciel's tone was serious but there was a hint of teasing as he smirked.

 _'Dust.'_ Weiss' face became red as she read the lyrics, remembering how embarrassing this was for her. Her eyes directly staring at the lyrics, not taking her eyes off it. She won't dare look at Ruby at this point, being red and all.  _'I can't believe I'm singing this in front of Ruby.'_

 

> There's a garden, where I go..
> 
> If you meet me there, no one will know
> 
> In the spring time, in the sun
> 
> We can be alone without anyone
> 
> All the butterflies and the birds
> 
> Keep our secret, no, they won't say a word
> 
> But they watch us and they know
> 
> And they're happy as they see our love grow
> 
> We'll sit for a while
> 
> As I drink in your smile
> 
> It feels like a dream that's come true
> 
> My head starts buzz
> 
> And my heart fills with love over you...
> 
> Baby can't you see?
> 
> You could be with me
> 
> We could live in a garden of ecstasy
> 
> You could be my queen
> 
> I could be your dream
> 
> Our lives like a fantasy
> 
> Maybe set me free?
> 
> Let me be your bumblebee
> 
> Now the flowers are in bloom
> 
> And you've chased away my darkness and gloom
> 
> When the wind blows through the trees
> 
> And your voice is like a song in the breeze
> 
> My doubts disappear
> 
> Every time that you're near
> 
> The clouds seem to run from the sky
> 
> The thought of your kiss
> 
> Sends my soul into bliss, I get high
> 
> Baby can't you see?
> 
> You could be with me
> 
> We could live in a garden of ecstasy
> 
> You could be my queen
> 
> I could be your dream
> 
> Our lives like a fantasy
> 
> Maybe set me free?
> 
> Let me be your...
> 
> Like a serenade, every word you say
> 
> Has me fallin'
> 
> More and more in love with you
> 
> Like a purdie beat
> 
> You are oh so sweet
> 
> Everyday is sunny, tastes like honey
> 
> Feel so alive, take me back to the hive
> 
> Baby can't you see?
> 
> You could be with me
> 
> We could live inside a garden of ecstast
> 
> You could be my queen
> 
> I could be your dream
> 
> Maybe set me free?
> 
> Let me be your bumblebee

 

Weiss finished the song, a blush on her face and the thoughts of Ruby flooded her mind. This was way too embarrassing for her. A love song for the person who was staring at her the entirety of the song. Weiss just hoped Ruby didn't notice that it was for her. The lyrics were broad for that exact purpose. She just hoped it did its job.

"Good, good. That was lovely and heartfelt. You're just a bit too shy right now, I suppose. Lots more practice and we can put it in the album." Dreciel smirked and glanced at Ruby then back at Weiss.

"You want  _this_ song to be in the album? Not to be disrespectful but I wrote that years ago and I wasn't really in the best...condition." Weiss tried to reason out.

"I think you should put it in the album, Weiss! It was great and refreshing." Ruby said with a toothy smile, hiding her hands behind her back.

Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment, a blush slowly creeping up her face. "F-Fine! If that's what you guys think...then we can add it in the album." Weiss gave into the pressure. "But not until I can sing it in my top condition will I allow any recording to happen."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Dreciel nodded and gave a warm smile.

Ruby did a _woo-hoo_ gesture as she smiled at Weiss. Weiss only mock scowling at Ruby with a blush on her face. Ruby found that incredibly cute.

Weiss continued to sing. The session went on for one and a half more hours until Dreciel wrapped it up as enough singing for the day. Dreciel bid the girls farewell as he took strides to leave the studio.

They exited the studio together. It was coincidence that Ruby and Weiss' steps were in sync as they walked along the hallway. Ruby found they're syncing as hilarious. While Weiss thought it was...like fate but she was probably just thinking too much again.

"So, Ruby, how did you like it?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to see your studio and hear you sing up close. It was awesome. You're awesome." Ruby chuckled and then smiled.

"What do you mean? I sang to you all the time." Weiss jested as a small smile was soon on her face.

"Yeah, you did, huh? I miss those days." Ruby said as she remembered the memories of them together while they were younger.

Weiss glanced at a smiling Ruby. Ruby was adorable enough to make Weiss' hear skip a beat, walking side by side, just the two of them. Weiss raised up her right hand, a sign asking if they can hold hands. Ruby took her hand as soon as the unspoken question was asked, not hesitating.

"Yes, well, I can sing to you again now that you're back." Weiss said.

Ruby was silent for some time until she spoke. "I'm home, Weiss." Ruby paused and realized that what she said was a bit weird. She took a glance at Weiss who had red cheeks and was smiling.

Before Ruby could say anything, Weiss spoke. "Welcome home."

The two fell into comfortable silence. Just walking side by side. They passed several rooms and climbed up the stairs.

"Would you like to see my room?" Weiss offered as she gestured to a door.

"Oh, that's your room? I was wondering where we're going. Passing all these rooms, what are they for?" Ruby asked a bit curious.

"They're just spare rooms, guest rooms, cinemas, all sorts of rooms really. I never really explored our house that much." Weiss explained as she walked towards her door to swing it open.

Ruby hummed in understanding as she took a peek inside Weiss' room. The wallpaper was pure white. There was a framed painting hanging on the wall, it was a serene painting of a forest in fall. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room, it was themed with blue and white. A fairly large desk accompanied by a chair was at the side of the room. On the desk was a silver laptop. A huge blue cabinet was near a tall open window without curtains. It felt rather empty because of how huge the room was.

Ruby stepped inside and whistled. "Your room's so spacey."

"It is?" Weiss asked, a little dumbfounded. Compared to her parent's bedroom, her room was fairly small.

Weiss walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Heh..This is the first time I've ever been in your room." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"It's the first time I've ever invited anyone in my room, much less my house." Weiss replied.

Ruby relaxed considerably knowing that it's just the two of them. She walked towards Weiss' bed and sat on it. She then lay on her back, her legs hanging over the edge.  _'It smells like Weiss.'_

Weiss stared at Ruby from a slight distance. "Do you often lay like that?"

"Mhmm..."

"I'm doubting if that's good for your back."

"Weiss, don't be such a kill joy. Come here, try it."

"I-I don't know.."

"Come on Weiss." Ruby patted the bed right beside her and Weiss considered it. Weiss really  _really_ considered it. She bit her lip and gave in. She copied Ruby, laying down beside her.

"Five years and you're still so uptight and proper, Weiss. You should relax and have fun once in a while." Ruby spoke casually as she closed her eyes.

"I can't help it. This is how I was raised. I guess I'm only ever  _relaxed_ when I'm with you." Weiss admitted with a small frown. She looked at Ruby. Was she missing out on fun?

"Then I guess that's why I'm here, to help the great Weiss Schnee relax and have fun." Ruby moved her head in Weiss' direction and smiled teasingly.

Weiss blushed accordingly but gave Ruby a smile. "Thanks Ruby."

 _'I just wish you'd always be here. Although, I know that's selfish.'_ Weiss thought inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BMBLB! featuring Casey Williams by Jeff Williams  
> I love this song so much. It's not mine, check it out if you have time. <3
> 
> So, I want to clear things up. I changed the tags. Sorry about the misunderstanding.
> 
> I'm going to say that this fanfic will be long. Still brewing some character development and events. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	9. Secrets

_'Weiss sure has super pale skin. She's like a vampire.'_ Ruby thought as she stared at Weiss.  _'I guess that's why when she blushes, it's really red and visible...but it's cute.'_

"Miss Rose!" Their teacher called out. "You should focus more in class. It's been two weeks, miss Rose. Please try to catch up with the rest of the class."

Ruby winced and frowned. Weiss' eyebrows curved in concern.

The bell rang signaling their lunch break. "Okay class! I want your assignments on my desk by Monday. Don't forget to study for our quiz!"

Ruby and Weiss walked together towards their lockers which was now side by side as requested from  _the_ Weiss Schnee.

"Ruby, you should really work on your Math. It's the only subject you're having difficulty with." Weiss finally spoke while they both opened their lockers.

"Awww, Weiss, y'know how I hate all those mumbo jumbo math problems. They're the vain of my high school life." Ruby complained, displaying mock hurt on her face.

"If you intend to keep your scholarship and your place in this school, you should at least pass the subject. If you...never mind." Weiss replied with a more serious tone.  _'If you somehow get kicked out of the school, I'm seriously going to get depressed.'_ Weiss thought solemnly as she closed her locker.

Ruby knew that Weiss had a point. But she really dreaded Calculus. "Alright, alright." Ruby gestured flimsily at Weiss. "But help me with this cursed subject that's called Calculus! Its very existence is to make my life miserable. I won't take no for an answer Weiss Schnee! I know you're always top one in our grade. Help me, please please please!"

"Sheesh, alright Ruby. You don't have to be so dramatic about it. Besides, I'll help you even if you don't ask me." Weiss started to walk off towards the cafeteria.  _'There's no way I'll let you fail.'_ Weiss was determined.

"Don't be a kill joy." Ruby chuckled as she close her locker and hurriedly followed her best friend.

The two quickly became like peanut butter and jelly as two weeks passed by. Like the time they had back then just resumed. Yes, like old times. Like they never spent a day apart. It was nice. Weiss honestly felt relieved about that.

They entered the school cafeteria. Some students were racing to line up. Some were already sitting down and chatting with their friends. Ruby went ahead to buy bread at the store. Weiss continued over to Pyrrha and some other friends.

"Heeeey Weiss. How's your red?" Nora smiled widely and knowingly.

"Nora, please." Ren grabbed a napkin and wiped Nora's mouth.

"She's getting bread as usual. I told her eating that all the time isn't good for her health." Weiss sat down and placed her boxed lunch on the table.

"Oh Weiss, you know that's not what I'm asking! And is that why you pack extra food for lunch since last week?" Nora laughed atrociously.

Weiss blushed in bright pink. "I—"

"—Nora, you shouldn't make fun of Weiss like that." Pyrrha scolded with a smile.

"Yeah, she already has lots of problems....which, by the way, is heading this way." Jaune smiled in a very sly manner, pointing his finger at Ruby.

"Oh shut up Jaune." Weiss scowled at him, intending to intimidate but failed miserably.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ruby greeted as she took a seat right next to her best friend, as always.

"Nothing, we were just discussing about your unbalanced and unhealthy lunch." Weiss answered quickly before anyone else can. "You really shouldn't only eat these.... _pastries_."

"I can't help it, neither me nor miss Goodwitch can cook. Besides, I have a sweet tooth and I love biscuits and pastries." Ruby took a bite and then licked her lips. "Aaaaand, you give me some of your lunch everyday. I'd say it's pretty balanced." Ruby smiled sheepishly at Weiss, her signature smile.

Weiss blushed and frantically shoved her boxed lunch towards Ruby, looking away. "F-Fine. Just make sure to finish what I give you."

Ruby hummed in delight. Weiss' food were always delicious, probably made by a master chef or something.

"Oh, Weiss, I forgot. Let's go get drinks." Ruby stood up and grabbed Weiss' hand, making her stand up. They darted over to the drink vendor.

"They should just get together already." Jaune casually said as he watched the two walk away.

"We could have a triple date to the movies!" Nora stood up then smiled widely.

"Nora." Ren started. "That's only if they get together. Now, sit down and eat your food."

"Yeees Reeeeen." Nora nodded and obediently ate her food.

Ren and Nora were obviously a couple. Heck, even Jaune had Pyrrha. Now if only Weiss and Ruby got together, they could all go to the movies like what Nora mentioned. Weiss could only wish. She doesn't even know if Ruby swing that way. They've just been really casual up until now, at least that's what Weiss thinks. Other people would take one look at them and think that they're already dating.

Would asking Ruby about her preference be fine? I mean, she was her best friend. Knowing if Ruby has a crush or something could help her know her preference...but it could also break her chance and heart at the same time. So Weiss always made excuses to herself not to ask Ruby.

Ruby passed a button and the drink rolled and fell. She bent down to get it then handed it to Weiss. "It's on me today." Ruby smiled. She then proceeded to get her own drink.

Ruby had talked to Weiss about this before. Clearly, Ruby wants to thank Weiss in her own way. Weiss always cherished the gesture and effort. Weiss held the drink close to her heart and with both hands, as if it will shatter upon hitting the floor so she holds it dearly. "Thank you Ruby."

"Yep. Let's go back to the gang." Ruby smiled happily.

* * *

After classes, the two would meet up with the gang at their usual table near the basketball court. They chat and pass the time until they go home one by one. Weiss and Ruby were always last to leave.

Ruby would walk Weiss to her limousine. "See you tomorrow Weiss." Ruby would say and Weiss' vehicle would drive away.

Ruby would walk or sometimes skip along the road to her apartment that was just a few blocks away. She'd arrive home first since teachers don't get to go home as early as they do.

"Are you home now?" The usual text from Weiss.

"Yep. :)" Ruby would reply often.

"That's good. How was your day?" Weiss would ask.

"Come on Weiss, you're beside me all day. How did yours go? xD" Ruby joked.

"Mine was...good. So about Calculus, when are you available? We could study at my house this weekend."

"Ehh, can we study at my place? I feel uneasy when I'm over there. There's too much space, y'know. :<"

"Well, okay. As long as you're going to study."

"Aye aye captain. O7"

Weiss would stop texting if she didn't need to. Ruby might get weirded out if Weiss texted her every minute. Which, not to mention, already happened before at least that's what it seemed like to Weiss since Ruby stopped replying.

* * *

The next day, Ruby got into trouble for bumping into an upperclassman during lunch. The school delinquents, everyone knew them, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and the meanest of them all Cinder Fall. Everyone also wanted them to graduate since they do cause trouble for almost everyone.

Ruby was rushing to get to their table and accidentally bumped into Cinder causing her tray to flip toward her face, food and drink painted across her face and clothes. It was a messy situation to say the least.

Ruby gulped her saliva and looked very sorry. She tried to help and get some of the food off her clothes but Cinder grunted. "You absolute moron!"

People had stopped and crowded the commotion. Eyes focused on the now shouting Cinder at a poor Ruby.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruby apologized.

Weiss saw the whole thing and stood up, ready to storm in and defend Ruby.

"How fucking dare you?! These are designer clothes!" Cinder huffed and pierced Ruby with gaze from head to toe. "Can YOU even pay for this?! You insole-"

"-Enough Cinder. She apologized already." Weiss' ice cold stare directly pierced Cinder's. A moment of silence.

"If you're worried about your clothes, I'll pay for it. Let's go Ruby." Weiss pulled Ruby behind her. Cinder looked really pissed as they passed them by.

"That bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants just 'cause she's the heiress to the Schnee Company. I'll teach her a lesson...She'll know her place soon." Cinder said under her breathe and walked off briskly, followed by Emerald and Mercury.

"Sorry Weiss, I owe you." Ruby said as they sat down together at their table, other students peering at them before looking away.

"It was nothing. You don't owe me anything, Ruby." Weiss explained. "Those bullies also get to my nerves anyway."

"But the clothes..." Ruby reasons with a look of concern.

"Nonsense. Don't worry about it." Weiss replied, determined to convince her best friend that it was fine.

Ruby became silent, a bit depressed. Weiss then pushed her boxed lunch towards Ruby.

"Ruby, eat."

Ruby glanced at Weiss and gave her a small smile. Ruby ate some of the food. She also tried feeding Weiss with the spoon. Too bad Weiss was too red and couldn't eat it. Ruby smiled and laughed though so that was good.

* * *

Three precise knocks on the apartment door. Ruby heard them but she wasn't ready yet. Her room was still a mess. She panicked and rushed cleaning up her room. Then she quickly ran towards the door to open it.

"Weiss!" Ruby nervously laughed. "You're..." She glanced at her watch. "..just in time. Come on in." Ruby displayed a smile.

"Don't mind if I do. Where's miss Goodwitch?" Weiss asked as she stepped inside calmly.

"Oh, she's out. Didn't tell me where." Ruby shrugged as she walked pass their kitchen and into the living room, Weiss following her. There were two doors to the right the lead to Ruby's and Glynda's bedrooms.

"Wanna study here or in my room?" Ruby pointed to her door.

Weiss glanced around the living room and then at the door. "Anywhere is fine, Ruby."

It was actually the first time Weiss had been to Ruby's apartment. She was sort of nervous despite looking calm.

"Okay." Ruby darted towards her door and opened it. "Let's just study in my room. I don't really want to make a mess in the living room. Glynda would kill me." Ruby jested and entered her room, Weiss closely following her.

"Ah, let me get you a chair." Ruby mentioned as she stepped outside.

There was a multi-purpose desk and a chair at the side of the room. A bed was at the very corner besides the window. A cabinet across the desk and a black carpet designed with a intricate red rose on the floor. The wallpaper being bright red and the curtains black.

 _'It's so Ruby.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she chuckled a bit.

Ruby came back with a chair for Weiss and place it besides her own, near the desk. They both sat down and Weiss pulled out her Calculus book and notebook. Ruby dreaded and complained a bit before getting hers. Weiss found it a bit amusing, Ruby was cute.

After a few minutes, "Weeeiss. I don't get this part." Ruby complained as she looked at Weiss with a sad expression.

"Hmm, let me see." Weiss momentarily looked at the notebook and the problem. She then taught Ruby what formula to use and how to solve it. Despite complaints, Ruby was focused and she learned quite fast. Weiss expected it, Ruby always learned fast and that she could do anything she put her mind into. Things went on like for another two hours.

Ruby stretched her arms upward. "Let's take a breaaaak, Weiss."

Weiss only smiled and nodded. They've covered quite the amount, Weiss would say Ruby deserved a break. She wouldn't admit it to Ruby though but she was proud of her.

Ruby stood up and walked towards her bed, sitting down then laying on her back. Her legs hanging at the side, like before. She patted the space beside her. "Care to join me princess?"

Weiss stood up and walked over to the bed, peering over at Ruby. "I still don't think this is good for your back." She then joined Ruby and giggled. "But yes, I'll join you."

"It's good for your mental health. Smiling can cure everything!" Ruby jested.

"You mean laughter, Ruby." Weiss corrected with a fond smile.

"Same thing." Ruby sheepishly smiled.

They started talking about Ruby's uncle, the schools Ruby attended, Ruby's friends in other places, their teachers, their classmates, and those bullies she bumped into, all the little things that didn't really matter.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss called out, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?"

"Do...Do you have someone you like?" Weiss finally got it out of her mouth, courage found.

"Oh....hmm, I guess I don't. I never really thought about it."

"I see..."

"Do you?"

"Huh? Oh..uhh, y-yes." Weiss blushed but continued staring at the ceiling.

"Really? Who is it?" Ruby's head turned towards Weiss, curious.

 _'You.'_ Weiss thought of saying it but decided against it. "I—It's a secret."

"Ehh? You're keeping secrets from me?"

"I can keep one or two secrets from you, can't I?"

"Hmm, I guess. I do have a secret that I keep from everyone too."

"A secret you keep from everyone?"

"Yep." Ruby popped the p.

"Mhmm.."

The two fell silent, it was relaxing and comfortable. Weiss wished it would always be like this, comfortable.

After a while, the two went back to studying. Before it got dark, Weiss left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. I've been really busy. Think I might just update every weekend.  
> Thanks for reading, as always!


	10. Diary

 

> **07/24/17**
> 
> Ruby! Ruby's here! She came to school after class. I missed her so much. We hugged...she still smells the same. She's gotten taller, maybe even taller than me. It's impossible though....I better wear heels from now on. Oh and her  ~~bre~~ —(this part is unreadable)
> 
> **07/25/17**
> 
> Ruby's in my class. She's so adorable in uniform. I can't get enough of it but I need to focus in class.
> 
> **07/28/17**
> 
> I went to the teacher's office to request Ruby's locker be next to mine for...reasonable purposes.
> 
> **08/02/17**
> 
> Ruby was scolded by the teacher again today. We agreed on meeting this Saturday to study together.
> 
> **08/04/17**
> 
> That stuck up clueless  ~~bitch~~ Cinder shouted at my Ruby. Ruby already apologized and she's still shouting at her like there's no tomorrow. She better not lay a  ~~fucking~~ hand on Ruby or else things will not end pretty. (Next sentences were written in rage, it's unreadable.)
> 
> **08/05/17**
> 
> Today, I'm heading to Ruby's apartment. Hopefully, we can go over most of our studies in Calculus. I'm worried she might get her scholarship revoked if not.

 

* * *

Ruby came back from the restroom and entered their classroom. She saw Cinder reading a white notebook with familiar blue snowflakes as its design while Weiss struggled to get it back. Weiss couldn't even get close because of Mercury and Emerald not letting her through. It wasn't a pleasant situation.

 _'I knew I shouldn't have brought it to school.'_ Weiss thought as she forcefully tried to pry Mercury's hand off her wrist, she failed.

Classmates were watching, the commotion was getting a bit too tense for anyone to say or do anything.

Cinder smiled. "Oh this is interesting.." She leered at Weiss before reading out loud to the class. "April 21, Ruby consoled me today, she's always so thoughtful and caring. Not like I'd ever say that to her. I wish she was here. I love her so much it's starting to hurt. I don't know how long thi—"

Cinder was interrupted as Ruby sneaked up on her and yanked the notebook out of her hands with surprising force. Cinder menacingly smirked at Ruby.

Cinder found out about Weiss' secret. Heck, everyone now knew about it. Weiss was gay and she was in love with Ruby.

The teacher walked in with documents in hand. "Alright class! Get back to your seats." Interrupting the ominous and awkward silence. "You three, what are you doing in my class? Get back to your rooms!" The teacher casually scolded. The delinquents immediately retreated, satisfied with their deed.

Weiss was tearing up at what just conspired. She wasn't prepared for this. It didn't matter that everyone found out. All she care about was that, now, Ruby knows. About her. About how she feels. Weiss wanted to dig a hole and never come out. She quickly decided to run away, out of the classroom, tears falling in the process.

Weiss didn't want Ruby to know this way. It's all ruined now. Weiss never wanted things to end like this. She kept running, not really knowing where to go.  _'That look on her face...Ruby thinks I'm disgusting now. She's never going to return my feelings. What was I even thinking?'_ Weiss thought as she kept running, trying to hold back more tears that dared to fall.

Their friendship, the closest relationship she will ever get, was in danger. Forget about being in a relationship with her best friend, Ruby might not even want to be friends with her anymore.

She might be overthinking. Ruby wasn't the kind to judge people. People nowadays are so accepting of the homosexuals. Right? There's a high chance Ruby was fine with this. Weiss slowed down and looked around. She darted over to a nearby unused classroom and opened the door. She was skipping class. Might as well hide while she was at it.

She sat in the corner so nobody would see her if any teacher happens to pass by and look through the door's small window.

Weiss thought she was calming down but as soon as she remembered Ruby, she teared up and started crying. This time letting all of tears go down her cheeks.

There was also a high chance things were ruined. Ruby knew. It was terrifying to know that the line between them can be so thin. Weiss didn't want Ruby to know this way. Not like this.

* * *

Ruby watched Weiss run away with mixed emotions. She glanced at her classmates who were now began to take their seats.  _'Now isn't the time for class.'_ Ruby thought. Her best friend needed her right now.

Ruby started to take steps towards the door, a bit hesitant, the teacher writing something on the board. But as soon as she got outside, she felt the need to find Weiss. She began to run, faster than ever. Desperation sipping in her mind.

The halls were quiet. Everyone else were busy in class. Ruby knew well enough that she's skipping class. If a teacher found her, she'd be in trouble. But that didn't really matter all that much right now. She needed to find Weiss. Ruby focused on the task at hand but...she didn't exactly know what she's going to say or do when she finds her. Ruby felt a bit discouraged but the need to find her best friend urged her on.

Ruby needed to find Weiss, that's what her gut feeling tells her.

Ruby passed hallway after hallway, not knowing where the heiress had gone. Then suddenly, she heard a faint sobbing sound coming from one of the unused classrooms. Then it hit her, she realized that Weiss would probably hide from teachers too. So this sobbing...Ruby knew it was her.

Ruby opened the door to the classroom and peeked inside, her eyes wandering until it saw a familiar figure down on the floor, hugging her knees.

"Weiss..?" Ruby cautiously asked as she got inside the classroom, closing the door behind her.

The head of the figure shot up at the call of her name. _'Ruby...'_  Weiss' chest tightened, panic insinuating her. She didn't want to have this talk yet...actually she didn't want to have this talk at all but she couldn't move either.

"I..uhh, I came to find you." Ruby said nervously as she raised her right hand towards the back of her head in habit.

 _'Why?'_  Weiss thought as her tears continued to fall.

"Weiss...?" Ruby called out again, her voice filled with worry and concern as she walked towards Weiss.

Weiss was willing to become a coward if she can prolong her friendship with Ruby for even just a day. She took a glance at the door and then at Ruby. It was worth a shot. Weiss stood up and tried to run for the door but Ruby grabbed her arm.

"Weiss! Where are you going?" Ruby asked almost pleadinly with worried eyes.

Weiss didn't answer. She averted her eyes from Ruby, she didn't want to face her. She was too afraid to face her. She didn't want to be rejected. She didn't want Ruby to hate her. She didn't want to know that Ruby felt disgusted by her. She didn't want to lose her. She can afford to lose anyone else, just not Ruby.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out again. Ruby was nice, she was too nice. "Weiss, whatever it is, I can help you. Let me help you."

Weiss trembled, letting Ruby know that she was afraid, terrified. Ruby gently and slowly walked in front of the heiress, still holding onto her arm but softer now. Weiss was crying, her tears silently falling. Her face was filled with fear, sadness, and regret.

"Weiss?" Ruby tried again but with an encouraging smile this time.

Ruby was too nice for her own good...and Weiss loves her so much...so much, it hurts.

Ruby slowly approached Weiss and hugged her in a protective and comforting manner. Weiss hesitated to move so instead she spoke.

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked, her voice almost inaudible.

Ruby paused for a while before answering. "You need me." That was the most honest answer Ruby could tell her.

"Ruby..." Weiss grinded her teeth before continuing. "You're not dumb, you know what Cinder read. You know it was mine. And I...didn't want you to know like this.."

Ruby paused, she didn't know what to say. She really didn't think this through. Consoling Weiss might even be really insensitive if she...didn't return her feelings. She didn't think about all of this so...silence befell the two.

As time continued to pass them by, Weiss' thoughts were nearing a conclusion. Ruby didn't swing that way much less have feeling for her. She was going to lose Ruby, right here and now. Right at this moment, their friendship would end. Ruby would start avoiding her tomorrow and she'll never ever be close to her ever again. No, Weiss couldn't take that idea. She wanted to walk beside Ruby everyday, she wanted to be by her side.

Weiss gritted her teeth again and decided to do something impulsive. What's one more terrible mistake? If she was going to lose Ruby, she would at least get something out of it. She has been loving Ruby for oh so long but she knew that what she's about to do was selfish. But if Ruby was going to avoid her from now on then...

Weiss pulled back slightly from the hug. She inched her face towards Ruby's confused one. Weiss kissed Ruby a little forcefully than intended. It was one sided, it didn't really feel right. Ruby didn't move, leaving Weiss kissing Ruby on her own accord. Tasting every bit of her lips for a whole five seconds. Weiss would at least have this memory, this feeling. It was selfish, she knew. She would end it in a few more seconds and that would be it. It would be the end of her first love.

Or so Weiss thought...something happened that Weiss didn't anticipate. Ruby was starting to move her mouth, she was trying to kiss her back. Something inside Weiss clicked, something desparate. Ruby was kissing her back and Weiss wasn't going to stop, no, not anymore. Weiss kissed Ruby more passionately, more aggressively.  _'Ruby!'_ Air wasn't an option right now as Weiss tasted Ruby's sweet lips. Weiss opened and closed her eyes momentarily to look at Ruby who's eyes were closed. Weiss thought Ruby would have her eyes open.

Ruby then felt Weiss's lips curl up, she was possitive Weiss smiled for a second. Weiss then slowly sticked out her tongue towards Ruby's closed lips. Ruby opened her mouth for a moment then pushed Weiss backward in surprise, parting from the kiss.

"S-Sorry." Weiss apologized accordingly as both their faces were flushed, panting for air.

Ruby only looked at Weiss then suddenly the bell rang. Have they been kissing for that long? Ruby was silent, her expression was unreadable. She grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her out of the unused classroom.

They were met by a crowd of students wanting to go home in the hallway. They slowly reached their classroom, it was empty by the time they had arrived. Weiss was still nervous, unsure.

Ruby pulled her inside the classroom. She grabbed her backpack and wore it. Then she reached for Weiss' body bag and wore it too.

Weiss looked confused but she let Ruby drag her out of their classroom.

What was going on? Ruby wouldn't talk and Weiss was too afraid to say anything.

They headed outside to the parking lot where Weiss' linousine waited for her arrival. The driver had stepped outside upon seeing them but Ruby had stolen his job to open the door for the heiress. Ruby gestured Weiss to get in and she obeyed without much hesitation. Ruby handed Weiss' bag to the driver and before she closed the door she spoke.

"See you tomorrow, Weiss." Ruby sheepishly smiled. Their usual goodbye. Was it a good thing?

 


End file.
